User talk:Ooswesthoesbes/Oshenna surnames
Great list. I might work on one for the Barzuna language too. (ps at least one surname from here would be on the list). HORTON11: • 15:08, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well, it's not a list for the language, but for the state, though for the biggest part it would overlap :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:12, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Hahaha, Butshave sounds like a great name. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:56, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Especially with the second pronunciation. --Semyon 16:43, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Woop.. Hadn't even noticed it :P Reminds me of those Dutch names such as Naaktgeboren (born naked) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 03:18, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Dae-su is not a last name, but a first (given) name. For example, in Kim Dae-su, Kim is the last name - Korean name order. 77topaz (talk) 05:02, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ha... You're right. I'm not sure how it works in non-Eastern countries though. Having two systems would make it very complicated. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:46, September 17, 2012 (UTC) What about Michálek? HORTON11: • 15:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! That's exactly why we need this list :) I'll add it the next round. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:18, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey I don't know if it is but is the common surname "Hooman" an Oceanised Hoffmann? out of pure interest? if not what roughly would the Oceana for Hoffmann be? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:33, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Mmm.. Well, it's a quite recent name probably, having first mentioned on-wiki as coming from 1986: State Elections in Oceana - Ygor Hooman, in 1988 he migrated to Sylvania. I think people with the surname Hoffmann didn't arrive in Oceana in time for their name to be Oceanaïsed, so you'd end up with the boring name Hoffmann /hofʲmanʲ/ :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:41, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::But if you want, I might create you a Oceanaïsed version :P --`OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:43, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::That'd be great! thanks Oos. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Houmannovy? /hɒ:manʲoʋi/ Roughly: /hahmanyowi/ --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks again :D, I'll use that for any campaigns/other things I end up doing in Oceana relating to Hoffmann. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:52, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I already roughly expected that :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:55, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Dutch-Brunanter What about variants of Oceana surnames? There is the Dutch-Brunanter surname Ravenck (a Dutchified version of Hrasvenck). HORTON11: • 19:14, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Would they be common in Lovia as well? --OuWTB 09:20, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Wel there could be the chance that an Oceana couple moved to runant at the turn of the century and they have descendants that moved back in Lovia. But the names themselves are uniquely Dutch-Brunanter variants. HORTON11: • 16:34, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :::In that case, they would belong under the Common in Oceana (non-native) header :) --OuWTB 17:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Right noe that's the only surname I have of that type, but for sure many of the immigrants to Balcort and Grijzestad would have changed their names to be similar to local ones or easier to write/pronounce. HORTON11: • 17:25, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, if they came in the 50's, they probably wouldn't have done that, considering the fact that the surnames of most Moroccan people in the Netherlands are still very undutch :P --OuWTB 08:41, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Fuster Is that a native surname now? HORTON11: • 15:48, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. --OuWTB 15:52, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Any relation to the Barzuna (and Catalan-derived) Fuster surname, of which Leo Fuster is a prominent person with it? Or does it appear in Central Europe too? HORTON11: • 15:56, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Ehm... Probably it came on the list because of him, so let's just say it is common in Central Europe :P --OuWTB 15:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::"His father came from Brezonde and immigrated to Lovia in the 1980s." I had no idea Brezonde was part of Oceana :P HORTON11: • 16:00, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Hahah yeah, I don't always read everything. The name "Fuster" is now officially common in Central Europe and Brunant, and that's why it's also common in Oshenna :P --OuWTB 16:02, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::If you added a hungarumlaut somewhere you could possibly say it was Hungarian in origin. HORTON11: • 16:04, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Fűszter :P --OuWTB 16:22, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: *Füster, there's actually such a surname o: --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::: :o --OuWTB 16:57, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::: Though, if it'd be Hungarian it'd be either Füszter or Fűszter yeah :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::: :P --OuWTB 17:24, April 7, 2015 (UTC)